Nicktoons Unite Poof Parody of CJ7
by Pii
Summary: This is a parody of CJ7 movie. I make it a shot. Sorry for bad grammar but enjoy! Review please x3


_Hi there since I am bored I make a parody. This is a nicktoons unite fan-fic, parody of 'CJ7'. Sorry if the storyline not pretty same, since I already forgot somehow ^^; and I made some edits :P_

_Sorry for the bad grammar but enjoy~_

* * *

**Poof**

Some people work for the buildings. Beside the buildings there's a restaurant called 'Krusty Krab'. Beside the Krusty Krab there's a 'Krusty Krab 2'. The buildings is right beside the Krusty Krabs. There's a logo 'three'. But the buildings not yet done. Some people working on that place. Finally it's the rest time. Every worker get their lunchbox. One of the worker has a spiky black hair and wear dirty clothes. You can say he still young. About fourteen. That teenage boy walk over, and open his lunchbox. Then he realize something. Causing he hurrying to his scooter and left his workplace.

Meanwhile, in a school, there's a kid with pink hat and dirty clothes. Then his teacher ask him.

"Timmy?" ask that boy's teacher. He is fat, and tall.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" answer that boy, Timmy.

"Why you wear dirty clothes again?" ask Mr. Lancer.

"Uh, my big brother not yet-"

"Why you always wear dirty clothes like that?"

Then there's a female student, about fourteen. She walk at them. "What's wrong with Timmy, Mr. Lancer?" ask that teenage girl.

"He wear dirty clothes again, Samantha." Said Mr. Lancer to that girl, who called Samantha.

"You know Timmy's brother's job right?"

"Yes I know but it doesn't mean-"

"Now just let him go, I will talk with him" said Samantha, smiled. Then Mr. Lancer left them. Timmy looking at Samantha.

"….Sam?" ask Timmy.

"I know Timmy, your brother can't go to school and he worked hard. He come everyday to bring your lunch." Said Sam.

"Yeah." Said Timmy.

"But I not see him today?" ask Sam.

"Uh, maybe he is late." Said Timmy. Then Timmy walk into his classroom. Meanwhile the teenage boy with spiky black hair using his scooter. Finally arrived at school. Sam meet him at the school gate. The boy grab the lunchbox.

"Hi, Danny." Said Sam.

"Oh, hi… Sam right?" said that teenage boy, or known as Danny. "I am here to bring Timmy's lunchbox."

"Oh, I will get it for him. By the way why you can't go to school?" ask Sam, he took Timmy's lunchbox.

"Uh, since our parents. I mean, Timmy and I, our parents are dead, I must worked hard and I can't go to school." Said Danny. Sam smiling at him. Danny smiled back at her. "Oh, I must get back to work. Please give it to Timmy." Said Danny, he dashed back to his scooter and left Sam. Sam smiled, then she walk away to give it to Timmy.

When the bell rang, everyone go to canteen for eat. Timmy open the lunchbox Sam gave him. Meanwhile in the other side, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and other students looking at Jimmy's table. Timmy walk to Jimmy's table to see what's going on. He heard Jimmy talking.

"So, I made this. I called it 'Goddard'!" said Jimmy. Timmy looking at the robot dog. As Jimmy start to give commands, every student just can watch and amazed. Jimmy walk to a girl with yellow hair and a ponytail. "Poor Cindy. You're not smart as I am. I can made this and you can't"

"You can't made it, huh? Because I am more smarter than you!" Jimmy start laughing.

"That's right! Jimmy is the smartest student!" said Sheen. Sheen and Carl also laughing. Cindy's eyes filled with tears. "What you did to her?!" said Timmy.

"What? I just teasing her because she can't do anything! Look, I can made this. She can't! That means she is stupid! Cindy is stupid!" said Jimmy.

"Pull that words back." Said Timmy.

"You even can't do anything! You always got 'F'!!!" said Jimmy to Timmy. Cindy stands up, then she's crying. She run left the room. "You… you!!!" Timmy is angry. Timmy punch Jimmy in face, then Mr. Lancer come. "What's happened?!" everyone pointing at Timmy.

Then Timmy must stand in front of the flag. He just keep quiet. Suddenly Cindy come. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am fine." Said Timmy.

"Thank you, for that." Said Cindy. "You fought Neutron because me." Timmy smiled at Cindy who smiled back at him. (**AN : Want to know why I put Timmy x Cindy? In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Cindy kinda like Timmy**)

"so…" Cindy looking at Timmy's clothes. It's messy and dirty. "Why you wear that?"

"My brother can't purchase anything." Said Timmy. Cindy step closer to Timmy. "Your brother work for you?"

"Yeah. Since our parents are gone." Said Timmy.

"Oh," said Cindy in low voice. "I can feel that pain."

The two talking each other, until it's really evening. Timmy went home. Then Timmy and his big brother, Danny. Walk together to a mall. In front of the mall, there's a big TV. It show news.

"That night something fell from the sky! It's not a falling star! It's really weird." Said someone in the TV, who reviewed. Then the TV staff ask him.

"What does it look like? Do you know what is that Mr. Crocker?" ask the TV staff.

"I don't know how's it look like but I am sure they're FAIRIES!!!" said the interviewed person or known as Mr. Crocker. "It disappeared there!" he pointing at the way.

Timmy looking at Danny. "Let's go home." Said Danny. But suddenly Timmy run into the mall. "Hey!" Danny chasing Timmy. Inside the mall, Timmy looking at a robot. "If Jimmy can make robot because he is smart and I can't, I must have a robot too! I must get it!" said Timmy, he grab a robot.

"Hey, we not have any money to purchase it, Timmy." Said Danny. Timmy put an angry look. "Put it back." Said Danny. Timmy still grab the robot.

"Put it!" Danny take the robot from Timmy's hands. Timmy don't want to leave the mall. "I don't want to leave this place until I got that robot!" Danny pulling Timmy's hand. "NOOOOO"

Timmy screamed, Danny pull him. "Listen I not have any money!!!" said Danny. Timmy still put an angry look, the two went home.

At the night, Danny checking the trashes if there's any good garbage. He found a fan. "This is still good." He said. Then he take it. But then, suddenly a light appear behind him. He wonder what's that light, then he turned back, but he found nothing.

Danny decided to go home, but suddenly he found something on the ground. He pick it up. It's a ball. Ball with 'nine' number on it. He decided to bring the two items back home.

At Timmy and Danny's home, Timmy is crying because he can't get the robot. Then Danny walk over him. "Hey."

"What?" ask Timmy.

"I get a fan. Now we not going to sleep in hot." Said Danny. He show the fan. "Awesome!!!" said Timmy happily. Danny turned the fan on. But nothing happened. The two wondered what's wrong. "Huh?"

"…What?" Danny confused.

"Why it's not working?" ask Timmy. Danny start to knock the fan. "It's broke!!!" said Danny.

"Oh, you got that from the garbage again." Said Timmy, in a low voice. He is sad. Danny looking at his little brother. "Look, I found something else."

"What's that?" ask Timmy. "It's better than Jimmy's robot." Said Danny.

"Really?! What's that?!" ask Timmy happily. He start to jumping. Danny show him the 'Nine' ball. "What's this?" ask Timmy.

"It's Magic Nine Ball." Said Danny, smiling. Timmy grab the Magic Nine Ball. And looking at Danny.

"It's not cool." Said Timmy.

"You will find out the coolness soon." Said Danny. (**AN : In FOP 1****st**** episode, Cosmo and Wanda appeared from Timmy's Magic Nine Ball**)

"Now, sleep." Said Danny.

"Awww…." Timmy groaned. Timmy get on his bed, Danny pull Timmy's blanket.

"I need to go back to work very early tomorrow." Said Danny. "Good night."

"Good night."

The next day, Timmy woke up. He notice Danny already left for work. Timmy grab his Magic Nine Ball, then he go to school.

At the afternoon, Danny go to Timmy's school with scooter to give Timmy's lunchbox like always. He meet again with Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny."

Sam and Danny smiling. Danny give Timmy's lunchbox to Sam. "So, you not have time to teach Timmy?" ask Sam.

"Yeah, you know my job… I not have time to teach him." Danny shook his hair. Blushing softly. Sam smiled at him. "I can teach him."

"Really?" ask Danny. Sam nodded. "Just tell Timmy to come to my house, so I can teach him."

"Oh, thanks Sam." Said Danny. "You're always helping me." Sam just smiled.

"It's okay." The two get a long pause, then Danny noticed.

"Oh, I must get back to work." Danny get on his scooter to get back to work.

"Okay. See you." Sam smiled, left the school gate, about to give Timmy his lunchbox.

At Danny's workplace, the manager of Krusty Krabs, SpongeBob is control every things. SpongeBob is the manager of Krusty Krab One and Two. He will maintain the Krusty Krab Three too, but until it finished. Danny get back to his job, SpongeBob ask him.

"Danny why you're late again after this rest?" ask SpongeBob.

"You know I must deliver my brother's lunchbox." Said Danny.

"Oh, right. Now get back to work. I don't want Mr. Krab to hire me from manager position." Said SpongeBob. Danny nodded, he back to his job.

Meanwhile Timmy, now with Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen standing each other. "What you going to say?" ask Jimmy.

"I have something better than your God-art!" said Timmy.

"It's Goddard." Jimmy corrected.

"Whatever." Said Timmy.

"Oh! What's that? A llama?" ask Carl.

"You always think of llama, Carl. I bet it's Ultra Lord!" said Sheen.

"Let's see what he going to show us." Said Jimmy.

Timmy get his Magic Nine Ball and show it at Jimmy. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen shocked and laughed.

"Hahahahhaha…. Wha-what's that?! That's just a ball!" Jimmy laughed.

"It's not a normal ball!" said Timmy, angrily.

"What's the name?" ask Jimmy, still laughing.

"It's…" Timmy stopped, think. "It's called _POOF_"

"Poof?! What kind of name is that?!" Jimmy laughed. "It just another version of _POOP_, POOF!" Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen can't stop laughing.

"No! It's better than you think!" said Timmy.

"Show us what it can do." Said Sheen.

"Yeah, show us." Said Carl. Jimmy crossed his hands, waiting Timmy.

"Uh…" Timmy stopped. "Ha! You admit it! It's nothing!" said Jimmy. "NO-No…!!!" Timmy panicked.

"Let see what my Goddard can do. Goddard!" Timmy call Goddard then Goddard come in helicopter mode. Goddard kick Timmy and Timmy fall. Timmy's eyes filled with tears as Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen laughing at him. (**AN : I don't know why I make Jimmy's bad in here, I not have idea! I am sorry!**)

Timmy's back home. Angry at Danny. Danny and Timmy sitting together and Timmy start yelled at Danny.

"YOU GIVE ME A JUNK!!!!" yelled Timmy.

"I JUST TRY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!!!" yelled Danny. The two start yelling each other.

"OH YEAH THEN WHY YOU GIVE ME THIS THING?!!!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW I HAVE HARD TIMES!!!! I MUST WORK FOR YOU AND I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL!!!!"

"YOU'RE NOT LIKE DAD! YOU'RE JERK!!!"

"SAY AGAIN!!!??? I WORK REALLY HARD FOR YOU! YOU'RE THE JERK!!!"

"I NOT HAVE A BROTHER LIKE YOU!!!"

"EITHER ME!!!"

Danny crossed his hands. Timmy crossed his hands too. The two turned back. "You don't know what I did to you. I work for you, and for that I can't go to school." Said Danny.

"You not give me good marks…" said Danny.

"Oh yeah!? Your marks also bad! You always got 'D' in my ages!" said Timmy.

"That's because I must take care of my annoying little brother in same time!"

"NOW YOU SAY I MAKE FAULT!"

"YOU REALLY MAKE FAULT! NOW LISTEN!!!!"

Danny start talking about Timmy's marks and Timmy's emotion. Timmy's ego, etc. Timmy not listening. Timmy shake his Magic Nine Ball and suddenly the picture changed. Timmy shocked, drop the ball. "AAAHHHHH" scream Timmy.

"What now?!" ask Danny.

"Th-the ball… SATAN!!!!" Timmy yelled.

"That's no Satan!" yelled Danny.

Timmy pick the ball again when the picture changed again. Timmy throw the ball into a closet. Then he looking at the closet. It's creepy, dark, and… "AAAAHHHHH" Timmy screamed again.

"Don't scream again or I will put you into the closet." Said Danny.

"But-But…!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Timmy screamed again and again. Danny's angry and he put Timmy into the closet. Lock the closet from outside. "LET ME GO LETMEGOLETMEGO!!!" Timmy screamed.

"NO!!!"

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE IT'S SCARY IN HERE!!!"

Danny not listening to Timmy. Inside the closet, Timmy looking at the ball. It start to shine in pink. Timmy getting more scared. Suddenly the pink beam appear and Timmy looking around. It's not in the closet anymore. He is on a cloud. It's pink and bright. Timmy amazed. He start to walk around but then he hit something. "Ouch"

Timmy realize he still inside the closet. Just the background changed. Timmy amazed seeing it.

From the ball, a round figure come out. It's pink and small. With a floating thing on the head. The round thing floated and there's a wand. The wand shine on the floating thing then suddenly everything back to normal, it's back to the main closet. Timmy wonder what's happened. Then the closet opened.

"I will get back to work," said Danny. "Please show nice mark tomorrow. At least C." said Danny. Then Danny start to walk, left Timmy alone. Danny get on his scooter then he left.

Timmy walk out from the closet, he see the magic nine ball is gone. But there's something else. A figure, small thing, it's round, with a something floating on his head, small wings, and a small wand.

"P…poof?" ask Timmy to that figure, since he named that ball 'poof'.

"Poof!" the figure said, copying Timmy. Timmy looking at that small thing, amazed. "Poof!" That thing said again.

"…you're talking to me?" ask Timmy.

"POOF!!!!" that figure jump on Timmy. "Whaaaaaahhh"

"Poof!" that small thing smiled, and giggled. "You..you're cute." Said Timmy. "Poof!" said that thing again.

"What's your name?" ask Timmy.

"Poof!" said that thing. Timmy wonder. "Let's just say I will call you 'poof', do you like it?" ask Timmy.

Poof giggled. "POOF!"

"That's right! Let's have some fun!" Timmy screams in happiness.

"Poof!"

Timmy and Poof having some dance, a nice night. Then suddenly a rotten apple fell beside Poof. "Poof?" Poof's small wand touch it, suddenly the wand shining and the rotten apple turned into a new apple. "Hey" Timmy look at what just happened.

"You… you can do magic!" Timmy smiled. He pick the apple and eat it. "WOW!" Timmy amazed. "Poof!" Poof smiled. "That's means you're more awesome than Jimmy's Goddard!"

"Poof! Poof!" Poof smiled.

At the night, Timmy sleep with Poof. Suddenly Poof awake and he looking at the broken fan. Poof swing his little wand, the wand shining. Suddenly the fan worked.

At the morning Timmy realize the fan worked. "hey! The fan worked!" He smiled. He looking at Poof. "Poof?" ask Timmy.

"Poof!" answer Poof.

"You did this?" ask Timmy.

"Poof! Poof! Poof!" Poof giggled.

"Awesome! Can you do anything else?" ask Timmy. "Poof poof!" Poof float over Timmy. "Great." Timmy smiled.

Then Timmy and Poof stand together, Timmy show Poof a dog. "This is the biggest, scariest Dog in this complex. If you can beat it, you're great."

Poof looking at the dog, suddenly Poof fired up. "GO!" yelled Timmy. Poof floated to that dog, beat it with a single kick.

Timmy and Poof walk together, Poof float beside Timmy. Timmy grins in pride. Poof also grin, together with Timmy. The two arrived at the school. Timmy dashed to the bathroom and hide Poof there. "Nah, now do something so I can get good marks." Said Timmy.

Poof looking at Timmy in confusion. Suddenly Poof swing his wand. "Poof!" he said. And a glasses appear in front of Timmy's eyes…

At the classroom, Timmy used the glasses. Everyone ask him.

"What's that for?" ask Mr. Lancer.

"Give the winner everything he want!" said Timmy. He walk to his seat. Everyone wondered what happened with him. Some of them make a 'he is crazy' look. Timmy sit in pride. Mr. Lancer start give the test paper. Timmy smiled. Timmy clicked a button on his glasses, then some mini-robots flew. Timmy can see other's answer sheet. He spying on Jimmy's answer sheet. But suddenly Jimmy who thought it was a fly hit the mini-robots.

Jimmy try to hit the mini-robots. The mini-robots fly to Mr. Lancer. Jimmy slap Mr. Lancer's face.

"Mr. NEUTRON!?!"

"Oops… that's a fly."

Suddenly another slam on Mr. Lancer's face. That was Cindy. "That's a fly!" Cindy giggled. "right" said Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer looking at Timmy. "Can you take off your glasses Mr---"

Timmy stands up, then he throw the glasses on Mr. Lancer. Suddenly Mr. Lancer's face burned. Everyone laughing at Mr. Lancer's face. Then the bell rang. Timmy run to the bathroom to see Poof.

"That's great! Now give me something for the gym class!" said Timmy. Poof swing his wand and poof a pair of boot.

Timmy wear that boot. At the gym, Timmy turn it on and he can do everything in the gym, like swimming. The boot make a fan-like so he can swim faster. And the barricade, he jump with the boot. The teacher start yelling at Timmy to take off his boot. But Timmy attack him with ka-ra-tay.

"Timmy-!!!" Suddenly someone is coming to Timmy. Timmy looking at that person, it was Sam. "Why you hit the teacher?"

A group of people start coming to Timmy. "Get him!!!"

Timmy turn on his boot, he fly with a jet-like thing. Everyone shocked and looking at Timmy who just flew off.

At the sky, the boot's fire fade off. Timmy jump on an eagle, then he looking at a big cloud with Poof's face. He put his hand together. And fall like a meteor.

"LOOK! THAT'S TIMMY!!!" Everyone pointing at Timmy. Timmy put his hand on Buddha's Palm pose and everyone falls. (**AN : Refers to Kung-Fu Hustle 8D But this is CJ7 parody! CJ7 really put this into the story**)

Suddenly Timmy awake from his sleep. That just a dream. Then Timmy looking at the working fan. "It's no DREAM!" he yelled.

Timmy get Poof who still asleep to the most big, scary dog. "Come on Poof!"

"Poof?!!!"

Then Timmy and Poof stand together, Timmy show Poof a dog. "This is the biggest, scariest Dog in this complex. If you can beat it, you're great."

Poof looking at the dog. He is scared. "Poof?" ask Poof.

"GO!!!" yelled Timmy. He threw Poof to the dog. "POOOOOOFFFFFF!!!!"

Then the dog bite Poof and the two knocked out.

Timmy walk with Poof beside him. Poof floating. Timmy's face in pain, Poof's face more in pain. Then at the school, Timmy go to the bathroom and hide Poof there. "Give me that!" said Timmy.

"Poof?" Poof confused.

"That thing!" said Timmy.

"Poof?" ask Poof.

"That thing! The glasses!"

Poof confused. Then he turned back, "Poooooffff…." Timmy's eye widen, Timmy's put his hand to make sure Poof give him the glass. "Pooooooooofffffff" Suddenly Poof give Timmy… A POOP!

Timmy looking at his hand. Poof smiled and float. "Poof"

At the classroom, Timmy not write anything on his answer sheet. He looking at the poop. "Finish. Give your answer sheet." Said Mr. Lancer.

"Oh no! I not yet write a thing!" said Timmy. Then suddenly Jimmy looking at Timmy's hand. "What's that? POOP?"

"Why you hold that poop?" Jimmy slam the poop to Timmy's head.

Timmy's angry at Poof. He drift Poof in the toilette. "Prrrrr---prrrr…ploooofffff"

"WHY YOU GIVE ME THAT THING?!!!"

"Poooofff pooofff poffff" Poof try to dry himself.

"hey hey hey. Now give me that boot!"

"Poof?"

"Give me that!"

Poof turned back then start shooting poops at Timmy. "hey!!!"

Poof shooting another poops. "Hey hey hey!!!"

Finally Timmy covered in Poops. Everyone laughing at him. His teacher clean him with water. Timmy get more angrier. He grab Poof and put him into trash can. "PLOOF PLOOOOF PRRRPRRPRRROOOOFFF…."

"GET AWAY I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" Timmy crash Poof into the trash can. He take a banana and slam it on Poof. Then he bite the banana and threw it away. He walk away left Poof alone.

But then he decide to forgive Poof. He turned back but the trash can already empty. "No… POOF!!!!"

"POOF… POOF!!!" Timmy yelled. But he lost Poof. He cried. And went home.

At the home, Timmy still cried. Danny walk over him. "What's wrong?"

"It-it's gone…" Timmy still sobbed.

"What's gone? Anyway, I found something. Maybe it will cheer you up." Said Danny.

"No-nothing can change the place for-" Timmy stopped when see a small round thing floated. "POOF?!" He scream happily and hug Poof.

"Poof!" Poof yelled.

"Oh Poof I am so sorry…" said Timmy at Poof.

"What? So you know that thing?" ask Danny.

"I know, I will explain." Said Timmy.

Timmy explained the whole thing at Danny. Danny nodded. "So that thing come from that ball…"

"Poof?" Poof confused. Then Danny suddenly slam Poof. "what?! Why you do that?!" Timmy shocked.

Poof flatten, but then he back to normal. "Poof?" Poof confused.

"Awesome!" yelled Danny. "It's elastic!"

"What? What?" Timmy looked at Poof.

"Poof?"

"This must be a high-tech machine!" said Danny.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof floated.

Then they go to sleep. The next day, before Danny and Timmy arrive to the workplace and school, Danny ask Timmy.

"How's your test yesterday?" ask Danny. Timmy not say anything. He give Danny his sheet and Danny's eye widen. Timmy left Danny with Poof. Timmy walk with Poof to school. "I will be nicer to you from this time." Said Timmy.

"Poof Poof Poof!" Poof smiled. Suddenly Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl running to Timmy. "Poof, hide!" said Timmy. Poof enter Timmy's backpack.

"Hey that's him!" said Jimmy.

"What's that thing?" ask Sheen.

"What? That's nothing!" Timmy worried.

"In your backpack!" Carl pointed at Timmy's backpack. "Let me see that!" Jimmy grab Timmy's backpack.

"Hey! Don't do that! Return it!" Timmy screamed. Carl and Sheen hold Timmy. "Let me go!"

"Oh, what's this?" ask Jimmy, he pull a small round thing. That's Poof.

"POOF!" yelled Timmy.

"Poof poof!!!" Poof try to escape.

"What's this thing?" ask Jimmy. Then Timmy shout. "Poof, RUN!!!" Poof try to fly, Jimmy call Goddard and Goddard caught Poof. "Let's see what's inside this thing…" said Jimmy as he start to take his items. Timmy's eye widen and he escaped from Carl and Sheen's hands.

"YOU LET GO!!!!" Timmy screamed as he punched on Jimmy's face. "You…! Goddard!"

Jimmy's Goddard start attacking Timmy. Suddenly Cindy appear. "HI-YAH!"(**AN : One episode, Cindy battled in kung-fu style somehow. I forgot what one**)

Cindy kick Goddard down. And she press the 'Off' button. (**AN : I don't know if Goddard has it, but just say in this one it has 'off' button**)

Suddenly Mr. Lancer come. "What you children doing here?!"

So everyone must take the punishment; stand in front of the flag. Timmy, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Cindy must stand. Then Poof float to Timmy. "Poof!" said Timmy.

"Poof!" Poof fly to Timmy happily, Timmy catch Poof. "You're safe!"

"Poof! Poof!" Poof smiled.

"What's that thing?" ask Carl.

"It's Poof." Said Timmy.

"Poof!" said Poof.

"Wow. It's cute." Said Cindy.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof said happily.

"What it can do?" ask Sheen."

"See this. Poof, Sit!" said Timmy. Then Poof start to sit. "Sad, angry, burp, grin," Timmy start order Poof. Poof did everything Timmy said.

"Win a lottery?" ask Sheen. Then Poof scream "POOF!" in very-happy style.

"Ride a llama?" ask Carl. Poof start acting like riding something.

"Fight along with ultra lord?" ask Sheen. Poof start acting in fighting pose.

"See a pretty girl?" ask Cindy. Poof start whistling. "Cute!" said Cindy.

"Get mad." Said Jimmy. Poof start make some weird voices and a smoke come out from him. Everyone start clap their hands. "Awesome!!!"

"You see, Cindy. I am sorry the other day." Said Jimmy.

"It's okay Neutron." Said Cindy. Jimmy start blushed softly.

Meanwhile at Danny's workplace, Danny show his little brother's mark proudly. "Look my brother get A+!"

"Nice for you." Said one of his friend.

"Look my brother get A+!!!!" he show it at SpongeBob. "Wow Danny, it's awesome!"

"Thanks SpongeBob!"

Then SquidWard looking at the two. "What?"

"My brother get A+!" Danny show Timmy's sheet. SquidWard looking at the sheet. "This is not A+, It's F-! Your brother add lines, diagonal from the F and vertical from the -!"

"What? You mean-" Danny shocked.

"Your brother lied." Said SquidWard.

"No…" Danny can't believe Timmy has been lied at him. He will talk to Timmy after he is home.

Later in the house, Danny yelled at Timmy. "WHY YOU LIED TO ME!?" Timmy stay quiet. Danny show Timmy's mark. "YOUR A+ IS A LIE!!!!"

"A-A-I am sorry…" said Timmy.

"I NOT GOING TO LET YOU PLAY WITH POOF UNTIL YOU GET AT LEAST C ON YOUR TEST! WITHOUT CHEAT!!!" Danny take Poof and put him into his bag. "Poof!!!"

"No! You can't do that!" yelled Timmy.

"Of course I can!" yelled Danny. "Show me if you can make a C!"

"…FINE!!!" yelled Timmy. Danny leaving Timmy.

The next day, Danny go to his workplace angrily because Timmy has been lied to him. Poof stay inside the bag. Danny must do his job on the 2nd floor. After a while, he think it is the time to go to Timmy's school to give his lunchbox.

Danny groaned. He take Timmy's lunchbox but he not realize the rope under his feet. The rope got him and he just realize that. "huh?"

Danny's feet tied with the rope, "AH!!!" he screamed. The other side of rope is a bucket, Danny start pulled by the rope. "No-NONONONONONO…!!!"

Danny hanged on the mid-air, his leg tied to a rope. "What are you doing here- AHHHH…" SquidWard shocked when he saw Danny hanged.

"H---Help…!!! Help me!!!" Danny panicked, the bucket on the other side almost fall, if that bucket fall he will fall too. SquidWard scared. He run away and scream. (**AN : you know SquidWard always don't care and he is a chicken somehow right ==''**)

"Whoaaaa-" Danny still hanged, he is scared. Poof still inside the bag, he try to get out from the bag but he can't since Danny locked his bag. "Poof Poof Pooooof!!!!" Poof yelled, want to get out.

"Danny!!!" SpongeBob yelled. Everyone start come to see. "Help me!" scream Danny.

"Hang on, Danny!" SpongeBob run to upstairs to save Danny. He give his hand. "Hang on…"

"Just… a little more…"

But the bucket fell, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…." Danny fell to the ground,…

…at Timmy's school, Sam wonder why Danny not come today. Then someone from Danny's workplace come.

"Timmy! Timmy! Where's Timmy?" ask that person. Sam surprised. Then she ask.

"Why you asking for Timmy? Just tell me, I will tell him." Said Sam.

"Timmy… Timmy's brother…"

"Timmy's brother? What's wrong with Timmy's brother?" ask Sam. Sam really worried.

"Timmy… Timmy's brother, Danny…" The person close his eyes, then say, "He got an accident… He dead."

Sam shocked. "What…?!! That… that can't be!!!"

"Please tell Timmy to go to the hospital, to see him."

"I will… I will tell Timmy."

The person left Sam. Sam hold her chest. "Danny," she said in a low voice. "It can't be…" Then Sam looking at Timmy, who having a test in the class. After the test done, Timmy walk to Mr. Lancer.

"I can't believe this but you're passed." Said Mr. Lancer. He give Timmy the 'C' mark. Timmy's eye widen. He's really happy. He passed! Timmy walk outside the classroom. Sam is there.

"Sam?" ask Timmy. "What's wrong? Why your face… like that?"

"T-Timmy… I… have something to told you…" Sam don't know how to tell Timmy about this accident.

"Where's my lunchbox? My brother not deliver it yet?" ask Timmy.

"No- T-…Timmy…" Sam take a deep breath. "Your… your brother… he got an accident… He's… he's dead…"

Timmy shocked. His eyes start filled with tears. "Let's… go to the hospital now…" said Sam. She put her hands on Timmy. Suddenly Timmy run away. "TIMMY…!!!"

"NO- IT CAN'T BE… WHY…?!" Timmy run in tears. "WHY!??????" Timmy back to home. Crying loud inside. Sam chase him, but Timmy lock the door.

"Timmy open the door… Timmy!!! Timmy!!!!..."

"Leave me alone!!!!" Timmy screamed, he lay on his bed. "Danny… Danny…….!!!" Then Timmy went asleep…

At the hospital, SpongeBob, SquidWard, and another crews really sad. The doctor can't do anything. Inside the room, Danny's dead body covered with a blanket. Not far from that, Danny's bag placed there. Looks like someone open it to check the items if there's any important items. Poof flew out from the bag since it not locked anymore. "poof?"

Poof looking at Danny, who already dead. "Poof?"

Then Poof get his little wand. "Poof…-POOOOOOF!!!!!!" he swing his wand, the wand shining. Looks like it not really worked, Poof try again "POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFF"

Poof tried and tried, then he put all his strength on the wand. ""

The night over, at the morning, Timmy woke up, with tears on his face. He look around. He surprised when he found Danny right beside him. "D-…"

Danny woke up. Timmy looking at Danny. "D…Danny?"

Timmy run to his big brother and hug him, "DANNY… You-you're back!!!"

"How's your school Timmy?" ask Danny. "I got a C! And I am not cheating or lying this time!!!" The two hugging each other. Then Poof flew from the bag…

"Poof…?" ask Timmy.

"Poof…" Poof already too weak. Then he falls, his crown, wings, and wand faded. Poof become smaller, and smaller, finally turned into a doll.

"Wh-what's happened?" ask Timmy.

"I don't know. It's a high-tech." said Danny.

The two start take Poof, try if they can bring Poof back alive. But it's useless… Poof is dead…

Timmy sit, looking at his window. Poof is gone. He will never come back, Timmy start to study.

**Timmy's POV**

_After that, everything is better. Danny start to date with Sam, looks like he found his love. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen not really showing-off again. And looks like, Cindy start to like me. And I like her, too!_

_But Jimmy always took everything from me, now he take Cindy. Oh, well…_

_I make Poof doll as a pedant. I always close my eyes and count 'one, two, three' then I open my eyes. I wonder if Poof will back again, but every time I open my eyes, he still a doll._

**Normal POV**

Suddenly a big flash appear in front of Timmy's eyes. "Huh?"

Plenty small human appear. They have wings, wands, and crowns. The two in the first line has a green and pink hairs. Timmy shocked in amaze. Then one of them with green hair, green eyes, black and white suit jump on Timmy's face; he screams "WHEEEEEEEEE~!"(**AN : you know that; Cosmo**)

**END**

* * *

_How's that? Sorry bad grammar. Review please :3_


End file.
